Los Weasley's del futuro
by Robin.Melian
Summary: La tercera generación viaja al sexto año de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley y Draco Malfoy. ¿Cuál será la reacción de Molly Weasley al saber que va a ser abuela de una manada de pelirrojos? SM/RW. Espero que les guste :)


La Nueva Gran Familia

Hola, ¿Les gusta los viajes en el tiempo tanto como a mí? Seguramente que sí. Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que acepto todo tipo de críticas (menos las que estén compuestas por blasfemias ¬¬). Bueno, también me gustaría añadir que para cada personaje que salga en el capítulo, pondré que actor, **PARA MÍ**, (lo aclaro ahora) se asemeja al personaje. Les contestaré en el siguiente a los reviews, si son muchos, solo contestaré a los 5 primero, o a alguno que me gustase bastante.

En este capítulo, Luke Newberry es Ted Remus Lupin, el hijo metamorfomago de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks.

(Todo, menos el argumento, es de J.K Rowling)

Espero que les guste :)

* * *

En un día de fuerte tormenta, la lluvia y el viento azotaban Hogwarts, haciendo que por sus pasillos se escucharan los sonidos estridentes provenientes de los relámpagos. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger bajaban por las magicas escaleras del castillo hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, la sala estaba llena de alumnos que cenaban y hablaban, haciendo un gran bullicio en toda la gran estancia. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde la última novedad era que Dumbledore había convocado a TODOS los alumnos del colegio de magia, haciendo que los prefectos hicieran caminar al Gran Comedor a cualquier chico o chica que no estuviera en él. Los pensamientos de Harry eran todo un misterio para Ginny, quién se encontraba un poco más lejos de él de lo que ella hubiera querido. Ginny lo observaba extrañada, la cara de Harry notaba preocupación. Lo siguió mirando hasta que Harry levantó la vista del plato y descubrió a Ginny penetrandole con sus ojos azulados. Ella, sonrojada por las orejas, bajó la vista, intentándose ocultar con su roja melena.

- Si Dumbledore ha llamado a todos los alumnos es que es algo grave. - Hermione estaba agitada, odiaba no saber que pasaba.

- Eso es pesimismo. - Dijo Fred.

- A lo mejor es algo bueno. - George y Fred estaban sentados entre Harry y Neville.

Su conversación prosiguió, hasta que vieron como Dumbledore se levantaba y se ponía a pie de la tarima donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores. Dado que los estudiantes no se callaban, le hizo un hechizo Sonorus ha su garganta.

- ¡SILENCIO! - Las palabras del director retumbáron en las paredes, consiguiendo por fin callar ha sus alumnos. - Les he reunido aquí, porque esto es un asunto, que por votación de todo el profesorado, importante y curioso, muy curioso, que creemos que deben saber cada uno de ustedes. Ayer ha la noche, una carta apareció ante mí, pequeña pero llena de misterio. Por lo cual, se las leére :

_Estimado profesor Dumbledor :_

_Aunque no se lo crea, esta carta viene del futuro. _

_Le he de explicar, que al final, en nuestro presente reina la paz, _

_y que Voldemort ha sido destruido, o al menos en nuestro tiempo. _

_Sabemos que muchas personas, lo están _

_pasando mal en estos días oscuros,_

_y que la fe la van perdiendo a cada día que pasa. _

_Por eso, nuestra gran familia ha decidido darles una sorpresa, _

_espero que les sea agradable, y que haga que _

_tengáis otra razón por la que luchar._

_R.W._

_Posdata : _

_Mañana, a las nueve de la noche en el Gran Comedor._

Dumbledore terminó de leer, y en la sala empezó ha llenarse de cuchicheos inentendibles. Hermione se quedó helada, al igual que muchos de sus amigos. La cara de Harry parecía un poema. Y la de Ron era pálida y con la boca abierta.

- Voldemort será destruido. - Repetía Harry en voz baja para el mismo.

- Harry, al final, vencimos. - Ha Hermione se le estaban apunto de soltar unas lagrimas, pero junto a una gran sonrisa. Abrazó a Ron, el cuál se quedó rojo como un tomate.

Un minuto para las nueve en punto. Mas de uno aguantaba la respiración por los nervios.

Cuarenta segundos para las nueve en punto. La gente miraba hacia cada esquina, esperando algo inminente.

Veinte segundo para las nueve en punto. Varias cabezas confusas seguían pensando en la carta, incluyendo a Hermione.

Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno...

Dieciocho figuras encapuchadas aparecieron en la tarima al instante. Asustados, los alumnos se callaron de inmediato. Las figuras se colocaron en frente de todo el Gran Comedor. Pero algo provocó las risas de los alumnos.

- Que hambre tengo...

- ¡Chssssst! Tu siempre tienes hambre.

Esto provocó risas que fueron calladas cuando uno de los encapuchados se quitó la prenda que lo ocultaba. Tal acto dio lugar a un chico alto, guapo, y para sorpresa de todos, con el pelo azul. El peliazul observaba la mesa de Gryffindor con ojos divertidos y una sonrisa amable.

- Hola profesor. - Dijo dirigiéndose a Dumbledore. - Y profesores, por supuesto. - Añadió con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Encantado señor... - Dijo Dumbledore con su tranquila voz.

- Por desgracia no lo puedo decir... hasta que algunas personas estén presentes. - Y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer a Molly y Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, y Fleur y Bill Weasley.

- Pero que diablos... - Dijo Ron. - Oh no, mamá en Hogwarts, seguramente me obligara a recoger la montaña de ropa de la habitación.

- Hola señores Weasley. - Dijo Harry. - ¿Saben lo que está pasando?

- ¡Hola Harry! ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Has comido bien?

- Sí señora Weasley, ¿Pero sabe algo de lo que esta ocurriendo?

- Oh querido, Dumbledore nos habló sobre la carta, pero yo creí que sería un intento de asaltamiento a Hogwarts por parte de los mortífagos... ya veo que no... - En la cara de Molly se notaban dos cosas: alivio y miedo.

- ¿Cómo esta tan segura señora Weasley? - Le dijo Hermione, mirando hacia aquel extraño chico de pelo azul.

- El escudo de Hogwarts no deja entrar a enemigos, y tampoco permite aparecerse desde el exterior, el hechizo que debieron de haber usado tuvo que ser bastante... "especial". - Contestó Remus, sin apartar la mirada del chico peliazul, que le devolvía la mirada fijamente, con un deje de tristeza.

- ¿Magia antigua? - Dijo Bill

- Es imposible. No sabemos nada de ese tipo de magia, ni siquiera los inefables. - Tonks tenía el pelo verde, lo que denotaba nerviosismo.

*Carraspeo*

Todos se giraron hacia el chico que estaba en la tarima, junto con los otros diecisiete en encapuchados, que susurraban entre ellos y de vez en cuando señalaban a algunas personas.

- Por favor, tomen asiento, lo van a necesitar... - Dijo, viendo como los adultos dejaban de hablar y miraban a Dumbledore con urgencia. - Si me permite, profesor, empezare presentandome a mí mismo.

Todos lo miraban, intentando entablar alguna relación con sus conocidos. Lo que mas veía Tonks, era su hermosa cara en forma de corazón, y sus rasgos, que le recordaban a su amor platónico.

- Ejem, mi nombre es Ted, Ted Remus Lupin. - Todo el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio, y como si fuera una orden directa, todos los alumnos (y adultos) giraron la cabeza hacia su antiguo profesor. Su rostro levemente moreno ahora era pálido, y sus ojos abiertos, mirando al chico, éste, estaba mirando al suelo, avergonzado y triste, cuando levanto su mirada, las puntas de su pelo se habían puesto de un azul más claro, un dato que solo notó Ginny, que estaba tan sorprendida como el resto. En cambio, Tonks estaba triste y mirando al vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza. _Se ha casado con otra mujer... Seguramente la amaba bastante como para que olvidara esa estupidez de "soy peligroso". _Las lágrimas avanzaban poco a poco por su mejilla, pero se las limpió rápidamente y mostró la sonrisa más falsa que hubiera podido poner, llena de dolor y desilusión. - Continuaré. Fui a Hogwarts, y según el sombrero seleccionador, soy todo un Hufflepuff. - Dijo con una sonrisa inmensa que dedicó a la mesa Hufflepuff, que vitoreó y aplaudió al chico. - Bueno, fui capitán y cazador del equipo de los tejones, y también fui Premio Anual, luego, al salir de Hogwarts, fui a la Escuela de Aurores y hasta aquí. - Terminó, pero, vió a su madre, tenía los ojos rojos y sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa en la cara, que enmascaraba una oleada de melancolía. - Y soy metamorfomago. - Dijo señalandose el pelo, que inmediatamente se tiño de rojo. - Me viene de familia. - Miró significativamente y sin ningún pudor a Tonks, que al comprenderlo todo, su sonrisa fue autentica y se ensanchaba más y más. Miró hacia Remus, que estaba cada vez más pálido, mirando al chico y a Tonks. _Eres un irresponsable, como se te ocurrió tener un hijo, seguramente le has estropeado la vida a Tonks, a esa sonriente y hermosa mujer de pelo color rosa. Que he hecho._ Se repetía Remus en su cabeza.

- Yo... eh... tú... eres... - Intentó decir Remus, evitando la mirada de Tonks. Si la miraba, sus mejillas se volverían del color rosa del pelo de ella.

- ¿Que si tengo tu "problema peludo"? No, solo heredé la metamorfomagia de mamá. - Dijo Ted, mirando como a su madre se le escapaban unas lagrimas de felicidad al escuchar la palabra "mamá". - Mi padrino me invita ha cenar bastantes veces, y bueno, me ha hablado de tus "aventuras" de joven. - Dijo riendo. - Los merodeadores me han dado un par de ideas, aunque yo sé de dos que puede que los superen. - Ted miró a dos encapuchados que se estaban pasando una especie de mini-bomba, la escondieron de inmediato al ver que todo el mundo les estaba mirando. - Y bueno, eso es todo... profesor, ¿le importa que me siente al lado de mi madre?

- Adelante. - Ha Dumbledore le habían brillado los ojos desde que escuchó el nombre de aquel joven, y estaba completamente seguro de que esa noche iba a estar llena de sorpresas.


End file.
